


Dreamboard

by bricksandbones



Series: Mad about the boy [11]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones
Summary: Sometimes I forget you’re gone.





	Dreamboard

I startled awake this morning with my fingers on the dreamboard keys,

thinking of you.

 

You asked if I had perfect pitch.

I don’t. I think of melodies I can never write - you’d need a keyboard;

I need you.


End file.
